Invisable enemies
by Rufusmn
Summary: Ron and Kim have to catch some invisable villains, while Ron may dissapear from the team.
1. Invisablity

At school Ron is talking by Kim's locker.  
  
"Since my parents yelled at me for my grade me and Rufus headed to Bueno Nacho to give him some nachos to shake it off."  
  
"Ron, we need to get going to history class. We have a big test today, remember?" Ron turned around to look at Kim.  
  
"No problem I always get a passing grade," shutting his locker and moving down the hall. Turning into class they sat down in the back.  
  
"Now today class we will be doing our test on." Looking away from the teacher Kim saw the Kimmunicator buzzing. Answering the call, Kim saw Wade at his computer.'  
  
"Hey Kim, I got a hit on your site from a guy down in Argentina that reported a missing project. Can you come over as soon as possible?" Kim looked back up as the teacher came around handing their tests out.  
  
"I'll come with Ron as soon as History class is over." Pressing off, Kim looked over to Ron staring at the paper. Obviously his passing grade was a C.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thanks for the ride Gregor." As Kim listened to his answer she saw them landing in a small resort in the middle of the tropical forest. Getting off with Ron, who had made her promise no more parachuting, they came to Professor Labrat.  
  
Walking through the door Kim saw the safe broken into, asking what it was and does the Professor answered nervously. "Well I can tell you that it was a high tech genetic modifier that could turn you invisible. I don't know all the effects of it yet, but there was an old man and a younger one. He was always complaining to the other one referring to him as father."  
  
Kim and Ron turned to each other and said in unison, "Senor senior senior and junior." But then Kim continued with, "What could they want with a. Hey Professor, do you know what this thing even looks like."  
  
"Well, Kim, you'll only be able to see it when it's off. So the person is completely invisible. But the device looks like a belt that you may wrap around your waist"  
  
"So how are we supposed to get onto Senor senior senior when he's invisible." Ron looked at Kim who shrugged then Rufus who looked even more hopeless.  
  
"I know what you need, Kim look in you pack." Kim looked at Wade on her Kimmunicator screen and started rummaging around her pack until she found some sunglasses.  
  
"I know what it is know. We'll use these glasses to scan for areas of heat and follow them," Kim answered putting on her new sunglasses.  
  
Then the Professor commented, "Yes I was in the process of making camouflage to disguise your heat patterns out evenly. Luckily they didn't find it, I was almost done with it when they broke in." Bringing out a special suit of black with tubes of water running throughout the exterior. "It may be cold, but if you want to fight them without being seen, you should put these on. Also here's the devices you need" He took out three belts for them, the smallest for Rufus that exclaimed, "Booyah!" when he saw it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hopping back into the plane outside Kim was talking with Wade. "So we have to wait until they have a robbery until we can find them?"  
  
"Sorry Kim, but yah, the GPS can't pick up invisible bodies since I'm assuming they're wearing them right now. Though it doesn't seem like the seniors to go steal stuff. On all previous deals with them they had what they needed already, and just launched it out."  
  
"Your right," Kim sat there wondering about it for a while, "Scan the Villains Digest for any trace of want adds. They placed one in there before they might do it again."  
  
"Nice thinking Kim, I'll scan all the recent issues."  
  
"You rock Wade!"  
  
"I try." The screen went blank as Kim looked around on the plane to find out where Ron was. She saw him in the corner studying for a test; Rufus was looking around, his eyes wide with confusion. "Finally, maybe that last test knocked some sense into him," Kim thought.  
  
"Hey Ron, I'm surprised to see you even awake with books around." Kim looked at him hoping the joke would cheer him up. Not even close.  
  
"Not funny KP, My parents got so made at me last test they threatened to not let me go on missions anymore." Ron looked back at Kim his eyes full of despair. Kim saw Rufus trying to help lighten the mood but it was no use.  
  
"Ron. how's about I help tutor you. I mean, you tutored me once back in the horrible home-ech. I'll get help you raise your grade." Ron looked back at Kim, his eyes not so down now and glimmered with hope.  
  
(Review if you read this, I'm trying to involve some other lesser  
villains for this fic.) 


	2. Antartica!

The next day Kim was tutoring Ron in history class when Wade beeped in.  
  
"When did the armies align up and who had been shot the night before?"  
Kim looked at Ron who was flashing through what looked like note cards  
under the table but she pretended not to see them.  
  
"Ummm. Oh I know it was" Just then the kimmunicator beeped and Ron took a  
huge sigh of relief. Ignoring it Kim answered, "What's the Sitch, Wade?  
  
"I found an add like you said, it took me a long time to see who called  
in but I was surprised it was Gill and Adrena-Lyn" (I think that's the  
spelling) Kim's face went wide with shock. Four villains teemed up, that  
never happened before.  
  
"Did you locate any of the four villains in the Seniors lair, or do they  
all have belts?"  
  
"No Kim, they only have two, preferably Adrena-Lyn and Gill. I've been  
looking for the seniors bet I'm guessing they moved away from the lair o  
throw us off, you know since their invisible." Kim thought about this,  
this was going to be hard, not only do you have to locate their lair. But  
they're also invisible.  
  
"Wade, all I can think of is try to find the lair their in, or wait until  
they steal something." Kim turned the Kimmunicator off and went back to  
Ron. "So, did you get the answerer?" Ron always looking to change the  
subject thought of a good one, well at least to him.  
  
"Kp, what did you and Wade talk about? Give me the update." Kim realized  
he was trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'll give you the 411 after we nail this history test, and give me those  
note cards." Holding out her hand Ron muttered something to him self and  
handed the cards over.  
  
Kim continued testing Ron until Ron made her leave his house.  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day at their lockers Kim asked Ron some questions, who looked  
like death.  
  
"Kim, I didn't even get half the stuff but I studied to twelve then my  
parents truned off the light. Hopefully I can get a B on the Language  
test today." Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, he looked whipped too, and  
he must have stayed up with Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, the test isn't until." Kim could see the exasperated look on  
his face, "it's not until cough (next week)." Kim could see Ron's face  
now he had heard her well enough to know it wasn't to day.  
  
Heading off to History class Kim decided to sit away from Ron, who would  
do nothing but complain and fall asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After school Wade beeped in with some news for Kim and Ron.  
  
"I got a report of a stolen laser, that melded many ships to take form.  
But if it was enhanced It could melt the Icecaps in Antarctica sending  
the world into flooding Catastrophe. That's, just a guess with the plan.  
They could copy Drakken and Try to go to the earths magma source." Wade  
showed Kim a picture of the laser and an animated flick off the two  
scenarios. "I looked on the Gps satellite for the coordinates for the  
laser; they're in the South Pole."  
  
"Thanks Wade, can you hook us up with a ride?"  
  
"Sure but wear warm clothes. And don't forget to wear your invisibility  
suits. It's going to be tough fighting them with sunglasses so I made  
goggles. I would advise you not to wear the special suits until you're in  
the lair, you'll freeze if you wear them in the artic weather."  
  
"Common Ron, go get some warm clothes and your mission gear we're heading  
for Antarctica." Ron looked relieved to go on a mission since it could  
get his mind off his grades.  
  
Hopping into the plane Kim had their goggles, "wet suits" as Ron called  
them now, and their invisibility belts. They both had warm coats on, even  
Rufus had a coat mad by Ron since the last cold mission. 


	3. Snowball fight

Flying over the Atlantic, Ron just stared out over the ocean. Since it  
was a three man old flyer he couldn't put his schoolwork anywhere. When  
he had left earlier his parents almost didn't let him go because it was a  
school night. He had finally convinced them by promising to be home  
before dark. But Ron was dreading to come back because he knew his  
parents would cover him in his homework.  
  
Shaking it off Ron just saw Kim do her usual, "No big," speech as the  
pilot thanked her. Seeing them no descending on got worried and yelled,  
"Hey Kim!" Turning around Kim yelled back, "What now Ron?"  
  
"You said no more parachuting, but now were going to parachute!" Ron  
yelled back. "Well Ron, you can either jump now are you can go back  
home." With that Ron got up, tied on his belt. Helping Rufus with his got  
over by Kim.  
  
Tapping Kim on the shoulder she world around to see who was there, "Oh,  
hey Ron, you know that thing actually works." Ron saw she was wearing  
goggles and was disappointed. "Here Ron, have your goggles." Handing Ron  
his goggles she tied her own belt on. Seeing everything in red and yellow  
by Kim he turned out and saw nothing but the sky through the tinted  
goggles.  
  
Thinking off something Ron took his goggles off and saw nothing except  
the pilot who was momentarily starring at Ron for reappearing. "Ok, you  
guys better jump off. now." Turning the craft sideways so it was easier  
for Kim and Ron to get out of the airplane. Sucking in a big breath, that  
was cut short by Kim pushing him out, he saw the ground rushing up  
rapidly. "Oh man I hate freefalling," as Ron shut his eyes and pulled the  
cord. It seemed to pull him up twenty feet higher as the crazy rush  
slowed down to gently falling. He saw Kim's body heat moving and heard  
her voice her voice laughing to herself seeing Ron's episode earlier.  
  
"Hey don't laugh, I told you I hate freefalling!" Landing now, as luck  
would have it, Ron landed in the only place with ice as he slid into a  
snow bank. Getting up and brushing himself he saw Kim not laughing  
anymore, to focused on a huge building to the right side of them. "Kim,  
How are we supposed to work with each other once we're inside and have  
are wetsuits on?"  
  
Looking up he saw her body turn around, Ron was thinking he finally  
gotten the hang of this. "Ron, your always the distraction in these  
missions, you don't need to see me. In fact, you don't have to be the  
distraction at all. You can sit inside and watch, stand by the heating  
system so they don't notice you. I'll go in and dismantle the laser,  
well, wade will but I'll put the Kimmunicator there."  
  
Unknown to Ron after he heard the conversation, Kim had slipped on the  
suit and disappeared from his sight. "Rufus is it just me or is she  
gone?" Getting out of the pocket Rufus put on his small goggles and  
looked around. "Oh man." He groaned as he didn't see anything either.  
  
Ron heard a laugh and a, "Think fast!" as a snowball came out of nowhere  
and hit him full in the face. "Ron, I'm over here." Turing around Ron saw  
Kim holding up the belt and laughing at him more and more.  
  
"Hah, hah. You think you're so funny." Ron slipped on his suit and threw  
a snowball at Kim. A snowball war was followed as they both threw  
snowballs wildly. Rufus sitting down on the ground was lost as he saw  
snowballs flying out of nowhere. He groaned and exclaimed, "oh brother!"  
As he crawled over to Ron, who had taken off his wetsuit because he had  
given up, and was getting cold.  
  
Kim yelled out as she took her suit out and yelled, "Common Ron lets go  
inside the lair before we freeze ourselves." Scooping up Rufus Ron ran  
laughing to catch up with Kim who was already running towards the lair.  
  
Little did they know that as they were running towards the lair, Senor  
senior senior was outlining a plan to Adreana-Lyn and Gill to attack them  
with full force. 


	4. Preperation

At the villains lair Senor senior senior was talking to the other  
villains as he came back from the window he had been staring out of.  
"Okay, *uhem*," looking down at his guide to villainy book and flipping  
through a couple of pages SSS (Senor senior senior) started to talk  
again. "So now that we have the invisibility belts we can be sure that no  
one will see us. But as I saw outside Kim Possible outside she could turn  
completely invisible, even with infrared goggles. Glancing around before  
he looked around. He saw his son sitting in the corned listening to his  
Cd, "Hopeless!" SSS thought to himself. Gill was paying more attention  
then Junior was and Adrena-Lyn was paying as much attention as Junior  
was.  
  
Sighing to himself, "I should have never hired these Villains. Should  
have gotten henchman from HenchCo. To late now." Glancing up from his  
head in his hands he continued. "Gill I want you to fire at will until we  
can identify their bodies. Then Junior and Adrenaline can take on Kim. I  
will have the sidekick along with Gill. Any questions?" He saw nobody had  
even heard half of what he said. He gave up and continued, "Gill fire in  
the doorway, as soon as you see one of them covered in slime, attack at  
will. Forget your infrared glasses and give them to me." Holding out his  
hands they gave him their infrared goggles. Thinking to himself, "Finally  
they're listening."  
  
As he turned around Junior asked "Did anybody get what he said?" Gill  
looked at him an answered, "Yah, attack as soon as you see something  
standing in the doorway covered in goo."  
  
Adrena-Lyn thought to herself, "Man this kid doesn't know anything. I  
barely pulled this job off faking my graduation from karate school. I  
better just pull back ad let Junior do the fighting." Slipping on her  
belt, she slipped back before anybody noticed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kim seeing now that Senor senior senior was in the window she ducked and  
pulled down Ron. "What's the deal K- mpph?" Kim pointed up to where  
Senior was and pointed to their belts. Slipping them on, they moved on.  
  
SSS didn't notice this, because he was scanning the horizon much further  
back. He yelled down to Gill to start firing.  
  
Ron nearly yelled when he saw his old friend standing there in the  
doorway firing mucus everywhere. He was thinking crazily, "Gill, didn't  
they send him to the lab thingy. I can't remember the name but they were  
supposed to change him back. He must have escaped and signed up for this  
job figuring this was the easiest job." Ron backed off letting Kim go  
ahead.  
  
Kim saw what was up ahead, she took out the Kimmunicator, she called Wade  
up. 'Hey Kim, I can't see you but talk." Wade just seemed to stare right  
past Kim."  
  
"Wade, they have Gill here and he's firing everything out the front of  
the door? I don't know how were going to get in." Wade almost laughed, as  
he responded.  
  
"Kim if you were on a normal mission you would use a grappling hook. Just  
use it like any other mission and climb in." Kim almost hit herself  
thinking of how stupid she was. "Common Ron, we going in."  
  
"Kim how are we going- WHOAH!" Before Ron had finished, Kim had grabbed  
Him and shot up on top of the building. Kim ignored Ron as she pulled the  
Kimmunicator out again.  
  
"Hey Wade, do you know any ventilation shafts, or weak spots in the  
building?" Kim asked gazing down at Wade, who couldn't see anybody.  
  
"No ventilation shafts Kim, to cold up here. But there is a weak spot in  
the building right about there." As he was talking the holo Wade jumped  
over to a spot close by. 'But I'd advise you to blast another hole here  
so you won't get as much fire form Gill." Wade also showed another spot  
on the building, farther away.  
  
"Thanks Wade!" Kim said as she turned it off and talking to Ron, "Ok, new  
plan. I'm the distraction. As soon as I blast the hole in the ceiling  
stay back, wait till I jump in. The fire won't be as heavy. Take the  
Kimmunicator," Kim handed Ron the Kimmunicator. "Plug it into the control  
center of it. Keep your hands on it though, anything we touch turns  
invisible, I don't know how it works though. Try to keep it quiet as you  
go in there, or Senor senior senior will turn on you with some machine on  
you."  
  
"Got it Kp, you don't have to talk the whole night." Turning around he  
waited on the edge for Kim to cut the holes. Peering over the edge he saw  
Gill still firing out. He seemed to be running out of mucus because the  
shots came less often. "Do it now Kim, Gill is running out of ammo."  
Turning around Ron saw Kim already powering up a laser.  
  
Ron braced himself as he heard the building shake as the laser burned a  
rough circle in the roof. Kim jumped back as Mucus started raining down  
all around them. Running over to the other side Kim drew another similar  
hole, before she jumped down she hissed to Ron, "Take the one closest to  
you and plug Wade in as quick as you can.  
  
As Ron saw Kim disappeared, the mucus stopped raining down from the sky.  
"This is it he whispered to himself, and jumped down to the lair.  
  
(I know that object around them shouldn't be invisible, but it makes it  
more exciting if they are invisible. PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	5. Drakken?

As Ron plummeted down, he held Rufus from yelling out and praying he wouldn't brake anything. As he hit the ground he gazed around as he saw Gill resume firing mucus through the opposite hole that Kim had jumped through. He silently celebrated as he sat up, "Haven't broken anything." Ron said to himself, he surveyed the situation, as Senior was confused as he looked around wondering why he hadn't hit them yet. "Man, I'll get someone to get a hose or throw snow to cover them if they haven't already come out." Running off to find some item Ron sighed and looked for the laser.

Crawling on three limbs, clutching the smooth Kimmunicator in the other hand Ron stealthily crawled away from the spot. Making his way to the laser operating system, he turned it on and plugged it in through one of the outlets. Sighing as he sat down, with one hand still holding on to the precious item. Glancing around again he saw Senior run over to the other side with a firemen hose. Ron laughed to himself as he saw Gill still firing almost nothing into the holed in the ceiling. There was so much goo up on the roof that it was oozing down over the side, forming a puddle in the middle of the room. He noticed some hurried footprints appearing in the direction of Gill. In a second the footprints stopped by Gill as he was kicked full in the gut as he slid backward on the slick floor.

Senior turning around and seeing his assistant lay crumpled on the floor. "They got in, I got to get to the laser." Running toward Ron Senior looked wide-eyed as he came. Bracing himself to try to take him down as Senior ran toward him.

~

As Kim drew away from Gill, she saw senior ditch the hose and run toward the Ron and the laser. "I got to save Ron, again." Running in front of senior she almost collided with Ron, but she didn't know that. As he ran toward the machine, completely unaware of the teens both standing there prepared to defend the laser from him. But Kim was in front so she simply tripped senior as he slipped ahead of them and several feet past the laser. Kim sighed with relief as she tried to find Ron and scare him and Rufus. 

She felt him brush by her, as he walked back to the laser. Grabbing the dangling belt, that turned visible to all as they both were touching it. Ron turned around to see nothing as the belt was torn off. Kim in complete view off him laughed as he sat down at the laser base talking to Rufus silently. "I wonder wear Kim is? I bet she's looking for me as much as I can't see her." Slipping on his infrared goggles he gazed around. "Must still be wearing the suit. Huh, that thing works to well." Sighing he sat down to take a look at his belt, which wasn't there. 

As Ron glanced around frantically looking for the belt, Kim laughed at the sight he made, looking everywhere with Rufus as he kept muttering to himself. He turned around at the noise, figuring who was on it; " Well it could only be a few people; Kim, senior, junior Adrena-Lyn. and Gill." Actually there was a lot of people it could be.

Looking up Ron took a quick note of all visible people, Wade was on the screen of the Kimmunicator, looking wide eye for them, and Senior was out cold on the ground a few feet away from him. Gill was slumping in the corner, having run out of mucus and had no other form of attack. Junior, who hadn't even been paying attention this whole fight was sitting in a chair, bobbing his head to a CD player. Adrena-Lyn was no where In sight, It could be her, but highly unlikely. Kim was the only person left who was right in the back of Ron. "Boo!" Kim yelled by his ear, Ron in turn jumped up and turned around. Kim who had taken off her belt had gone to seen Wade, as Ron breathed a huge sigh of relief. Wade had hacked in a dismantled it, "I got the laser down, a ride is coming along with the police."

"Sorry cancel that offer," a voice said who had just come out of the corner. It was Shego twirling an invisibility belt from Adrena-Lyn. "Let's see how Kimmie fights with invisibility belts." Slinging the belt around her neck and waist, she looked for a second like a green-girl scout seller. Kim decided not to mess with it as Drakken who had been standing there with water hose that senior had dropped twisted until the on position. Kim slipped on her belt to as she got to fighting Shego. Shego had hit Kim first with a kick to the side of her as she backed back to a volley of punches followed by Kim.

As the water started powering up Shego had slipped away, telling herself no comments. Unfortunately the plan didn't work, as Drakken couldn't resist ad he turned to full power and blasted Kim to the wall. "Sorry to leave you, but we'll take the laser and these invisibility belts. Besides you are all tied up." As he said the last line he flung the heavy hose toward Kim as it piled-drove her against the wall further.

Ron seeing all this happen, especially without his belt, which Kim had left near the spot where her Kimmunicator had been plugged in. Ron slipped it on and took another deep breath thinking. "If I beat them back that's good we won, if I don't then I'll be knocked out. But I won't have to go to school if I'm unconscious." Ron smirked as he crept silently up to Drakken. Mustering up as big of a punch as he could, Ron swung at Drakken with full force.

`

As Drakken had flung the firemen hose at Kim, with the help of robotic placements throughout his body he was turning around, "dusting" off his hands. He was met with a full punch in the gut, as he would have toppled over. But his robotic replacements not only weakened the punch, but they would regenerate his body wound faster. Soon the bruise had left and he stood looking for "The Buffoon," as he called Ron. "Shego let's get out of here, I'll pick up the laser if you make sure they don't follow." 

"Oh Doctor D. that won't be happening." As she powered up her new gloves that seemed to be blue with the power they had with them. Kim gasped as the acid gloves powered up and slammed her in the chest, pinning her three feet off the ground in a hole that it had created. As she started giving up, She go smirked as she left, "See you Kimmie, got to get a laser."

Jumping to wear Drakkon had surprisingly picked up the laser and started to walk off with Shego powering up her gloves behind him. Kim was still wide with shock as she slipped out of the hole she was in and laid down in the hoses, which soon closed around her, as she slipped into a deep sleep.


	6. lets go

"Kim wake up!" Ron shook his friend as she slowly woke up from what had happened earlier. Kim groaned as she propped herself up against the wall after Ron had cleared the coarse hoses. "Kim your alive!"

Kim tried to laugh as she slipped out a, "So not the Drama." As Ron helped her get up to the helicopter that Wade had arranged them to get there. Putting her on a cot in the back Ron looked at Wade who was on a screen near the front. "Take us out of here." Wade nodded as he silently lifted up the aircraft. The ride home was silent as Kim had slipped into unconsciousness and Ron had fallen asleep propped up against the seat in the front.

* * * * * 

The next morning after Ron had dropped Kim off at her house he came back before school to pick her up. Ron found her sitting on the chair next to the table silently eating breakfast.

"Hey Kim! You okay after last night?" Kim looked okay but Ron wanted to make sure. Kim awnsered quickly getting off the subject saying, "Yah I'm fine. How about Drakken and Shego I asked Wade last night for idea's he might have but he said he would tell me right before school. So he could tell us both." Kim returned to eating her breakfast as she quickly ate her toast before she got up and got her backpack. But almost as if on cue the Kimmunicator beeped the familiar tune. Kim sighed as she pressed the familiar button automatically anwsering "What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, I'm glad Ron is here because I checked over some scans I did last night to Drakken and Shego's upgrade. I discovered a faint energy signal from the ring that Ron had before, but he was able to contain his same image and disguise the signal. I made a replica of the armor; it's kinda like the centurion project. It's operated on a high level that can disguise the signal but also regenerate wounds quicker." Wade paused to take a sip of a drink next to his computer before continuing to explain by pointing at Ron. As he continued his hands flew across his keyboard as he showed the diagram of the armor. 

"When Ron kicked Drakken, it was hard enough to hurt the regular Drakken to keel over. But with the armor and the ring he nearly was touched in his mind. His bruise was regenerated to regular in a snap as he looked around for Ron directly afterward. But enough about it because you won't need to worry about it, I have a program that can temporarily disable it if you can get close enough to it. Once you disable it the ring will take total control and bust through the thin layer of cloth that holds them together. You'll have to take the ring off yourself though. But Shego's gloves. I have nothing on them. I could give you a replica in the style of your mission gloves if you want?" Wade looked hopefully at Kim who guessed they were already in her pack.

"I guess so, but I'm only using them because they got an upgrade to." Kim glanced over at her pack, quickly opening it up she put on the new gloves. They glowed in a bright light when she found a button on the edge of the inside. Ron gaped at them along with Kim then got jealous and turned to the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade don't I get something new?"

Wade smiled as he anwsered to this pre-guessed question. "Sure, look in Kim's pack." Nearly jumping around Kim to get to her pack he frowned in confusion as he picked up a grappling hook. "Wade I already got a grappling hook, and it functions fine."

"Ron, you always lose your pants when you grapple." Kim interjected as she smiled at the thought. "Exactly why I gave you this one. It will have a grip on you instead of the pants." Wade smiled as he thought of something else. "Or you could have a pair of new gloves."

"I think I'll take the grappling hook." Ron hurriedly said after a glance from Kim that could kill. "Thanks Wade, you rock!" Kim said as she shut down the Kimmunicator and slipped the gloves and Ron's grappling hook into her pack.

* * * * * * *

At their lockers Kim and Ron were talking over about what they thought of their new gear.

"Kim, how come you wouldn't let me have the gloves? I know I don't fight but I might actually be able to hurt Drakken." Kim, whose face had been hidden by her locker door, was staring straight at Ron who gulped as he saw her. 

"Ron, you can't fight that much, or at least I haven't seen you fight since you had the monkey kung-fo. Get serious. You would give yourself away when you had the flames on. That's how I could faintly tell where Shego was." Kim brushed by him on the way to first period. 

"Well Kim." Ron looked like he was going to poor it on. He wanted to tell her about his trip when the exchange student came. But he stopped himself remembering his promise; he sighed and went to class with Kim.

As he sat down in his seat he groaned along with Kim when he saw that Mr. Barkin was their sub for today. "Pipe down people. Today we will be learing about Americas history through this educational video." Popping in the tape he sat back at his desk and turned off the lights. Ron fell quickly to sleep after Kim figured he was studying most of the night yesterday. Just then the Kimmunicator vibrated as wade beeped in, Kim awnsered it quietly as she turned down to see Wade interrupt her before she could say anything. 

"The Sitch is that Drakken, well Shego, just stole a sonic cannon. It is almost as powerful as the laser he already has. In addition we know where the lair is, they already started melting the glaciers in Antarctica on the other side of the content from the Seniors. They are in a boat so I'll fly you in, but you need to leave history class now. If he gets enough of it melted it will be too late to stop the flooding. The military is giving you a jet to get you there quickly. Pilots waiting outside get Ron and hurry up. Make sure you bring the new gear." Kim nodded and turned the Kimmunicator off. 

"Common Ron, we got to go." She grabbed Ron and ran outside before Mr. Barkin could stop her. Mr. Barkin totally ignored her as she ran toward the jet that had landed in the front lawn. She glanced up at the sign that stated, "Get going before the opportunity disappears." 

I know that this story is really bad. But As soon as I finish it you can hope for a new story that I am making. But if you read this review, it's bad except for Georosama who always reviews. Anyway thanks for your reviews Georosama. J 


End file.
